Student and Teacher
by supergirl95
Summary: Tranformers Humanized G1 Starscream is a 17 year old girl transferring to Iacon High School for her senior year. Megatron is a 27 year old teacher at Iacon High School. As they cross each others paths will their soon to be simple flirting turn into something more? And who is watching this happen? MegsxScreamer eventual Mature content. Chapter 9 is not a chapter it's a warning! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N I suck at authors notes so theres not much to say

Disclaimer: I dont own transformers if I did they would all be very much gay XD

-oOo-

As much as she would like to go to Iacon High School she didn't want to leave Vos, her home city. Unfortunately things never seem to go or play out the way she wants them, so here she was getting ready to leave Vos for Iacon and soon to be attending Iacon High, and for her senior year no less. Starscream was, simply put, very unhappy about this. Standing at 5'7" with her long, dark auburn hair flowing down her back, usually beautiful tanned face now contorted into a look of anger, robust chest slightly bouncing as she stomped her stilettos shifting her long legs to accomodate her small cocked hips to one side, and placing slim manicured fingers on her small waist Starscream spat angrily, "Why are we moving to Iacon!? Vos is a great city!"

Starscream's mother, Stardust, sighed exasperated, "I already told you Starscream I got a new job and it happens to be in Iacon I'm sorry sweetie."

Starscream huffed angrily crossing her arms, "But now that means I'm going to have a long distance relationship with skyfire, and everyone knows that long distance relationships don't work!"

"Sweetie just because people say that doesn't make it true," Stardust explained trying to calm down Starscream.

"I guess," She grumbled.

"Starscream come on now, so you won't

see Skyfire as much, but you do get to go to one of the most prestigious schools in the world, and who knows maybe you'll meet a guy there."

"I doubt that. They're all probably a bunch of rich assholes."

"You're such a Debbie downer," Skywarp said walking in. Skywarp is the twin brother of Starscream. They look exactly the same except that Skywarp is masculine, "Give it a chance. Now...both of you help me load the truck. Just because I'm a man and am stronger than you doesn't mean you can't help."

"And that's my twin brother?! How is it possible?" Starscream chuckled shaking her head.

"Skywarp I'm your mother you don't order me around," Stardust said placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry mom," Warp laughed, "but seriously can you guys help?"

"Alright, Alright" Stardust chuckled.

"I guess I can help, but if I break a nail it's on you Warp," Starscream joked.

-oOo-

Starscream sat in the front seat of her mom's car resting her head on the window looking out at the tall buildings that make up Iacon. She sighed missing Vos already...missing Skyfire already.

"You miss Vos already don't you sweetie?" Stardust asked softly.

"Yeah mom I do. I can't believe we really left. I left my boyfriend. I left my friends. Seventeen years of my life making those friends to have a great senior year, and now I won't know a single person other than Warp," Starscream huffed out.

"You'll make new friends sweetie, and I'm sure plenty of guys will take interest in you and who knows you might end of liking one of them back."

"Guys at Iacon aren't sweet and gentle like Skyfire mom! Their rich and spoiled and assholes!"

"You don't know that stop exaggerating!"

"Yes...I do know that!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I..."

" Will you two shutup!" Skywarp said annoyed, "For the love of Primus Starscream get over it, we moved, that's it! And Mom! How old are you again because you're acting like you're a five year old child!"

Both women stayed silent for a moment until...

"She started it," Starscream mumbled.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Why me?" Skywarp said rolling his eyes.

Just then a black camaro cut off Stardust, and she pressed down on the breaks barely missing the car.

"MGTN1," Starscream whispered.

"What?" Warp asked.

"That was the person's license plate number, and if I see them again they're going to get a serious cussing out!"

"Alright calm down," Stardust said, "lets just try to get you guys to school without killing you or someone else."

When they reached Iacon High Starscream stared in awe at how huge it was. She stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Have a good day you two, and please try not to get into too much trouble," Stardust joked.

"Alright mom," Starscream and Skywarp said simultaneously.

When Stardust was gone Starscream turned to Skywarp and said, "It's not so great."

Warped looked at her in shock and said, "are you kidding it's amazing!"

"Well we didn't have to wear uniforms back at our old school," Starscream retorted.

"Screamer that was a lame excuse to use for not liking the school, plus the uniforms aren't that bad."

"Black plaid skirt with a silky white blouse Warp? You know I like to look my best at all times and the best colors on me are red and blue this is the anti of what I should be wearing!"

"Yes, Starscream everyone knows that, but you don't look bad in it sis so stop worrying so much."

Starscream rolled her eyes saying, "Alright fine!"

"Good now come on before we're late" Warp said dragging her up the sidewalk to the school.

Starscream stopped in her tracks as she noticed a very familiar black camaro pull into the school parking lot. She saw the license plate and whispered to herself, "MGTN1"

"Starscream what are you doing?" Warp asked.

She didn't give him an answer as she stomped over to the man stepping out of the camaro. She cocked her hips to one side and folded her arms.

"Your the asshole that cut off my mom!" She seethed angrily.

"Excuse me?" he asked bewildered.

"You heard me!" she snapped back at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked past her mumbling about how he didn't have time for petty teenagers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Warp asked running up to her.

"He needs to learn how to not be a complete asshole!"

"Starscream you're going to get us expelled on the first day!"

"Oh calm down he's probably just some parent here for a meeting."

"I hope you're right." Warp said.

Starscream and Warp walked into the school and headed for their classes.

"Where's your class?" Warp asked.

"Room 224. yours?"

"Room 315."

"Alright at leats we have the same lunch see you then Warp."

Warp left to find his classroom leaving Starscream to find hers. When she found her room she opened the door and stared in shock.

"Oh shit!"

-oOo-

A/N

soooooo was it any good at all? should i continue? reviews are good! feedback is good! chocolate milk is delicious! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit!" Starscream said shocked. She stared wide-eyed at the man standing in front of her.

Standing at 6'4" he had pitch black hair slicked back, a tanned complexion, muscular build, and stubble covering the bottom half of his face. He wore a white collared shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

THIS is the man she called an asshole! THIS is the man that cut off her mom! THIS is the man that...is her teacher.

"Please take a seat," he said smirking at her.

Starscream glared at him but took a seat in the far left corner. She folded her arms and cross her legs. 'This is going to be a long year,' she thought.

"Welcome to history class, I'm your teacher Mr. Megatron, and I would like to share a few ground rules," Megatron stated looking directly at Starscream. "First of all, chewing gum in my classroom is forbidden. You may be allowed to do it in other classes, but when you're here it better be gone. Second of all, keep your hands to yourself at all times! I don't want any fights or PDA (Public Display of Affection) in here. And third and foremost you must have respect for me. I have a no tolerance rule... that means you may not disrespect me in any way or you will face consequences. An example of disrespect towards me would be calling me an asshole."

At this Starscream raised her hand.

"Yes..."

"Starscream," she finished for Megatron.

"Yes Starscream?"

"Does the asshole thing apply even if you deserve it?" Starscream asked grinning.

Megatron glared at her then smirked deviously, "Yes it does. Oh and Miss Starscream? I would like to see you after class."

Starscream frowned a little and didn't respond.

The rest of the class went by rather boring, save a few glances and glares between Megatron and Starscream. When the bell rang the students exited the classroom except one.

"You wanted to see me after class," Starscream said crossing her arms.

"Yes, Starscream I did," Megatron responded," Quite frankly I don't like your attitude already and I would like to have a decent year. So cut the bullshit. I cut your mom off, who cares? I don't care for a prissy bitch in my class! Do you understand?"

Starscream stood in shock, mouth agape,no one had ever talked to her like that... she didn't like it!

"Are you allowed to talk to students that way?" she asked infuriated.

"Are you allowed to call your teachers assholes?" he retorted.

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is."

"No, the point is you, 'the teacher,' just cussed out me, 'the student,' and I'm going to report you!"

"And?"

"And they'll fire you or something!"

Megatron let out a low chuckle, "You have a lot to learn. You're the new girl so I'll let you off for not knowing, but the principal Mr. Prime, Mr. Optimus Prime, is my brother, and he won't fire me for anything."

"W-what?!" Starscream yelled outraged, "that's completely and utterly unfair!"

"Life's not fair little bitch."

"MY name is Starscream you asshole!"

"And my name is Megatron little bitch!"

Starscream grit her teeth and drew back her fist before releasing it and punching Megatron square in the jaw.

Megatron stumbled back a hand shooting to his now pained jaw. He looked up, anger overtaking him and he pushed Starscream into the wall hard enough to make her smack her head against it and groan in pain. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head holding them there with one hand as the index finger and thumb of his other hand held Starscream's chin in a tight grip, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Megatron pressed himself up against her, one of his legs needling between her thighs.

"You little bitch have no right to punch me," Megatron growled lowly.

"You have no right to touch me! Get off!" Starscream shouted angrily, trying to push him off but only succeeding in grinding against him.

Before Starscream knew what was happening Megatron's lips were on hers biting and licking them. Starscream froze before she realized what was happening and screamed. It was no use, though, as it was muffled by Megatron's mouth.

Megatron chuckled and let go of Starscream's chin to run his hand down her side to rest on her waist.

Starscream couldn't help but let out a quiet moan at his soft touch.

"So you do like this?" Megatron asked smirking.

"N-no! I d-don't even like you!" Starscream stammered out blushing hard.

"You're a pitiful liar."

"I'm not lying!" she said defensively.

"So you want me to stop?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

"W-what?!"

"Kiss me and I'll stop."

Starscream opened her mouth then closed it. She weighed her options. 'Kiss him and possibly go free, or don't kiss him and possibly get raped.'

Starscream gave a deep breath before closing her eyes and leaning forward. She blushed again when her lips met his and drew back a little opening her eyes. She saw Megatron staring down at her giving her a look, and she closed her eyes again pressing her lips against his with a little more force. She felt Megatron rest his hand on the back of her neck pushing her into the kiss more.

As seconds passed Starscream found herself more and more responsive, like the kiss and when Megatron released her wrists Starscream wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. She moaned a little as his hands slid down her body to rest on her hips.

At the end of their kiss Starscream turned her head away, face flushed, and stuttered out, "I-I sh-should probably g-go!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then in class," he said grinning.

Starscream didn't respond and quickly left to go to her next class.

-oOo-

"So how was your first day of school guys?" Stardust asked.

"I had a great day," Warp beamed.

"I...think I made a friend," Starscream replied.

"A guy friend?" Stardust asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of"


	3. Chapter 3

**It had been a few weeks since...the incident and everything seemed to go back to normal. Starscream was wrong. It was not normal. Megatron would hardly make eye contact with her. Though she didn't mind not being molested by him and his eyes his ignoring her completely just really upset her. She didn't know why, and she didn't bother looking into it. Not until when he asked her to stay after class again. She was hoping that this time she wasn't almost raped though.**

"You wanted to see me?" Starscream asked walking to his desk when the class was over.

Megatron didn't even look up from his paperwork and this made Starscream angry.

"Mr. Megatron !" She hissed.

"Change your attitude Starscream," he said calmly looking up then gestured to the chair, "sit please."

Starscream eyed him but took a seat in the chair across from him.

Megatron stared at her, and Starscream fidgeted uncomfortably. He continued to stare at her for a good long minute before he spoke.

"Starscream," he began, "what happened a few weeks ago was unprofessional and illegal on my part...if we could just put it behind us and move forward..." Megatron never finished as he was interrupted.

"What?!" Starscream yelled outraged standing up, "you want me to just drop it like nothing happened?! You...you almost raped me!"

Megatron stood placing his hands on his desk and leaned forward creasing his brows, "Now stop yelling before someone hears you, and I kissed you that's it!"

"You were caressing me and pressed me against a wall!" Starscream seethed, "Hoe much closer can you get to rape?"'

"You have no idea," he smirked then continued, "but the point is I plan on forgetting the whole situation and what happened and you should too."

Starscream didn't know why but she felt hurt. She was never rejected she always did the rejecting. She was letting this man get under her skin, and she hardly knew him. Honestly, though, she didn't want to forget what happened. She might've actually wanted more if it was consensual and by her terms, but she would never admit it.

"And what if I choose to make you remember it?" Starscream questioned.

He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "And how exactly would you do that?"

Starscream bit her lower lip and leaned forward over the desk inches away from Megatron's face. She looked him in the eyes before whispering, "I could kiss you...maybe more."

Megatron licked his lips trailing his eyes over Starscream's body stopping every few seconds to stare at and appreciate her silky curves and large chest. He leaned forward, and Starscream could feel his hot breath, their mouths mere centimeters apart.

"kiss me then," he whispered huskily.

Starscream closed the gap between them her eyes shutting immediately. She pushed aside some papers and trinkets to climb on Megatron's desk on her hands and knees never breaking the kiss. She gasped opening her eyes and shot her hands up to grasp Megatron's shoulders as he sat down and pulled her off his desk and into his lap. She squirmed a little trying to find a comfortable position. She stopped moving all together though when she felt something hard press against her inner thigh. She looked down and blushed seeing Megatron's erection through his pants. She bit her lip and looked up at him. He was staring at her through a lustful haze.

Megatron shook his head clearing his thoughts. 'This is wrong!' he thought. 'She's a student and a minor.' Another part of his brain, though was saying 'But look at her! She's young, beautiful, smart, and obviously submissive, and that's what you want isn't it?' Another part retorted with, 'She's not completely submissive, and that's why you want her! Because she wasn't afraid of you until you trapped her, but look at her now! She's challenging you! And you always love a good challenge!'

As Megatron fought internally Starscream was fighting her own internal battle.

'What are you doing?' she questioned herself. 'Did you even think of Skyfire? How would he feel if he saw you like this? He doesn't deserve that! You don't deserve him!' She continued to down talk herself, and became more self-aware of what she was doing. She jumped out of Megatron's lap surprising him and said, "I-I'm sorry! I have to go!"

"Starscream," Megatron growled standing up.

"Please, I'm sorry I just can't do this...I have a boyfriend," she said timidly.

"Then why would you do something like that?!" Megatron said infuriated.

"Me?! You started it!"

"Not today I didn't!"

"Yes you did you brought up last time!"

"I said to forget about it!"

"I can't that kiss was amazing even though you almost raped me!" she blurted out.

Megatron paused for a few seconds then smirked saying, "amazing huh?"

Starscream blushed and turned away mumbling a quick 'yeah.'

Megatron chuckled and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

He ignored her and leaned down kissing her fiercely. He enjoyed the surprised gasp it drew from Starscream and turned her around placing a hand on her hip and back pressing her chest to his.

Starscream pulled back and looked down whispering, "I can't."

Megatron sighed heavily, "Then go."

"What?" she asked partially shocked.

"I said go!" he said louder and more firmly.

Starscream flinched then pushed Megatron, "Don't just tell me to go!"

"What do you want me to say? Huh? Besides you're the one who said that you have a boyfriend and can't do this! Now leave before I decide and make a choice for you! One you might not enjoy!" he said losing his control and becoming overwhelmed with anger.

Starscream pursed her lips and turned stomping out of the room. She headed for nowhere in particular not caring about getting to her next class. She just walked around in the halls alone. Her head was hung as she thought to herself. As she turned a corner she ran into someone and fell. Before she could cuss out the person the words died on her lips.

"My apologies are you alright?" the person asked reaching a hand out towards her.

"Y-yes, sorry Mr. Prime," she stuttered out taking the offered hand and standing.

"No need to be sorry Starscream accidents happen," Prime said kindly.

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know my name already?"

"Well I am the principal and you're a newer student, and you have my brother as a teacher...Mr. Megatron."

"Yeah I have him," Starscream grumbled crossing her arms.

Prime chuckled, "Don't like him already? Well, he is hard to get along with. He's also very tough on his student, but he's only looking in their best interests."

'Yeah right!' she thought to herself rolling her eyes.

Prime chuckled again and said, "Well I must get going and you should be too. Where are you headed?"

"Um...science."

"Alright well you have a good day miss Starscream," he said walking away.

Starscream shook her head and thought, 'How the fuck are they brothers?'

-oOo-

Lunch had became Starscream's relief for the day. Being able to forget about earlier events that day helped a lot. She sat with her brother and his new 'friend' Thundercracker. They had hit if off the very first day of school. Some would say 'instant best friends' the three of them...especially Skywarp and TC. It was obvious how much they liked each other and not just as 'friends,' and it was something Starscream was going to talk to Warp about.

The three of them sat at an empty table chatting and discussing their days.

"So how is you physics class Warp?" Starscream asked.

"Boring, confusing, and no fun," he whined.

TC chuckled and added, " But you have me."

Warp gave a soft smile and said, "Hmm I guess you're right."

Before Starscream officially became the third wheel she interjected with, "Alright enough talk about classes, let's talk about something else."

"Liiiiiiiiiiike," Warp carried out dramatically.

"I don't know anything,"

"How about...guys! Like specifically that 'sort of' guy you met the first day."

"Mom was so angry I wouldn't tell her anything about him," Starscream laughed.

"Yeah that's cause she's our mom, but you always tell me everything and yet you won't tell me anything about this mysterious guy!"

"Well he's handsome I guess, but rude and aggressive! But can be a gentlemen if he wants to I suppose."

"Well what's his name?" TC asked entering the conversation.

Starscream downcast her eyes and said nervously, "Uuum...it's...it's no one you know."

"And they go to this school?" TC asked.

Starscream shook her head yes.

"Well then I should know them unless it's a teacher," he joked laughing, and Skywarp joined him in his laughter.

Starscream gave a small nervous chuckle saying, "Ew no...gross."

"Well," Warp said, "Let me know when you're ready to confide in me again sis and then hopefully we can talk about Mr. Mysterious."

Starscream shook her head knowing she couldn't tell him, thinking if she did he'd judge her.

"But he doesn't matter anyway because I have Skyfire," she said unconvincingly.

Warp laughed, "You say that now."

-oOo-

When Starscream got home she was greeted with a heart-stopping sight. She felt herself growing uncomfortable, nervous, scared, unfaithful, and so much more.

"Hey Screamer," The heart-stopping sight said smiling and walked over to her hugging her.

Starscream peered up into the person's eyes and said quietly, "S-Skyfire?"


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooooo sorry that this took just about forever! It's my senior year in high school and shits been busy. I know this chapter isn't super long and I apologize and I will try to update as soon as I can! Thank you everyone who waited patiently and still like my work! Hugs and kisses :)

BTW I don't have a beta so if there are spelling errors or just messed up stuff just go along with it thanks :D

-oOo-

"Hey Screamer," The heart-stopping sight said smiling and walked over to her hugging her.

Starscream peered up into the person's eyes and said quietly, "S-Skyfire?"

"Starscream it's so good to see you," Skyfire said and pulled back to give her a soft kiss.

Starscream didn't know what to do as she still stood frozen, shocked.

Skyfire realized she wasn't responding and pulled back with a worried look, "Starscream are you okay?"

Starscream was finally knocked out of her daze and said, "Y-yeah I'm fine I was just shocked to see you. What are you doing here?"

Skyfire chuckled, "It seems that fate wants us to be together because now I'm going to be going to Iacon High too."

"You...you are?" She asked surprised

"Yes, isn't that great?"

"yes...of course."

Skyfire smiled and rested his forehead against Starscreams, "You know I wouldn't just let you leave. I love you," he spoke softly.

Starscream gave a small smile, "I love you too Sky," she said and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Aw, look at the happy reunion," Warp taunted.

Starscream broke the kiss to give Warp a half-hearted glare.

Warp chuckled and grinned, "So...what happens to Mr. Mysterious now?"

Starscream's eyes widened, "Warp! Shutup!"

"Mr. Mysterious?" Skyfire asked.

"No one," Starscream said hurriedly, "Warp's just playing around like he always does."

Warp gave a loud laugh before walking away.

-oOo-

(It turned out that Skyfire's parents were also transferred to Iacon for work relations)

The next day Skyfire picked Starscream up for school.

"Morning beautiful," Skyfire said smiling as she got in.

"Morning," she replied then asked, "So did you get your schedule yet, or do you have to go to the office once we're at school?"

"No I got my schedule already, and I'm hoping I have at least one class with you,"

"Well here let me see your schedule," she said and got it out of his binder. Starscream looked it over and said, "We've got history, english, and lunch together."

"Awesome, and are the teachers good?"

"Yeah, for english it's Mr. Soundwave and he's not very talkative, and for history..." Starscream stopped as she realized they had history together meaning that Megatron was going to be their teacher at the same time.

"For history?" Skyfire asked.

"Oh...uh...um..yeah it's this teacher name Mr. Megatron. He's the principal's brother."

"Oh? So is he a good teacher or just there because of his brother?"

"He's not terrible I guess," she mumbled as she thought over what might happen. Anything was possible at this point, and now that her boyfriend was here would this mean Mr. Megatron would stop harassing her? In some ways she really hoped so, but deep down she didn't want him to stop being the flirtatious asshole that would keep her after class. She would never admit that. Not to herself and especially not to anyone else.

"Starscream are you listening to me?" Skyfire asked.

"Huh? oh...sorry what'd you say?"

"I asked if you had any problems with this teacher? You seem very worried."

"No, no I'm...he's fine. He's just really tough on students that's all," she said mimicking what Mr. Prime said about his brother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I promise."

"Alright Star, but don't let him get under your skin because he's a tough teacher. I know they have a way of doing that to students."

"You have no idea," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sighed as they drove into the school.

Skyfire parked the car, and he got out to go open the door for Starscream.

"Such a gentleman as always," she said taking his offered hand and getting out.

"I try," he smiled and continued holding her hand and interlaced their fingers.

They held hands as they walked through the halls and entered their class together still hand in hand. They were the first ones there.

When Megatron looked up from his papers to see who was walking in he sort of stiffened seeing Starscream walking in and holding hands with this tall, muscular, student. He willed himself not to get angry, knowing he shouldn't anyway, but he couldn't stop himself. He knew there was a new student arriving, but he never would've guessed that it was going to be Starscream's boyfriend.

He stood up and plastered a fake, insincere smile on his face and put his hand out to shake with this new kid.

"I'm assuming that you are Skyfire, yes?" He asked.

Skyfire took the offered hand and shook it, "Yes, Mr. Megatron, I am."

"Already know my name? good," Megatron said walking back to his desk and sitting down.

"Yeah, Starscream told me,"

"Oh did she?"

"Yes...I did," said glaring at him with daggers.

Megatron chuckled and got back to his paperwork trying not to seem frustrated.

"I have to go to the bathroom real quick," Skyfire said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

As soon as he was gone Megatron had the door closed and was on Starscream like a hawk. He had her pinned against the wall and shoved a knee between her thighs/

"What are you..." she started but was cut off as Megatron pressed a bruising kiss against her lips. Starscream struggled trying to push him away, but enjoyed this more than she should've.

"Why have you brought your damned boyfriend?" He growled quietly breaking the kiss.

"I didn't know, and it doesn't matter you were the one who told me to go and that I should forget."

"That was before you brought him into the picture."

"I already told you that I didn't know and...are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Ha! Jealous of a kid like him? Never."

"You seem rather jea..." she was cut off again by another kiss.

This time, though, she responded and kissed back fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said between kisses, "Now that he's here... I can't do this...this never should've started...but...this is my goodbye."

Megatron growled softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and pulled her so she was flushed up against him; letting her know he was aware this was it.

Little did either of them know someone had walked in on this affectionate seen and observed them shocked before walking back out.

Starscream broke the kiss and pulled back to stare Megatron in the eyes, "No one's ever got under my skin quite the way you do," she whispered.

Megatron grinned, "Then will this really be a goodbye or a hello to well kept secret?"

Starscream sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder, "I don't know yet."

-oOo-

N/A I know it wasn't worth the wait but I'm glad I got it up finally. I feel awful that it took me so long. Anyway...can anyone guess who the mystery person was who caught them? If you guess right I'll give you a cyber cookie! XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay so thank you peeps who reviewed I appreciate it and I've been working diligently to get a new chapter up and I even have chapter 6 done but I'm gonna wait to put it up but there will definitely be M rating for chapter 6 ;)

-oOo-

Megatron grinned, "Then will this really be a goodbye or a hello to a well kept secret?"

Starscream sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder, "I don't know yet."

Megatron held Starscream close for a moment longer letting his grin drop, "Let me know when you figure it out," he whispered pulling away and letting her go.

Starscream stared up at him shocked. The sincerity in his voice was unexpected. In fact, she expected him to demand this keep going on in secret. She sort of wanted him to, but instead... he's now deciding to be nice?! Starscream became infuriated.

"Now you want to let me make a decision?! I had made a decision before, and you did too... so why?" She asked her voice lowering, "Why must you choose now to not be a complete asshole?"

Megatron lifted her chin with his index finger so she was looking at him, "Because I'm not always an asshole," he said and dropped his finger walking over to his desk sitting back down as

Skyfire walked back in.

"Hey, let's go find a seat," Skyfire said smiling and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, but there are assigned seats," Megatron smirked.

Starscream raised a brow because they didn't have assigned seats before.

Skyfire's smile fell a little and he said, "Oh...okay."

"So where are our seats?" Starscream asked crossing her arms and cocking her hips, 'Back to asshole,' she thought to herself.

Megatron just gave her a grin and said, "Your seat Starscream is right there...right in front of my desk. As for you Skyfire, your seat is the last seat in the back on the far right."

Skyfire gave a small frown then smiled again, "Well we still have english and lunch together," he said to Starscream.

"Yeah," Starscream said then added smirking, "And when we get home from school today well..." She stopped there and winked at Skyfire.

Skyfire's eyes widened, and he looked at Megatron who he knew heard her then said quietly to Starscream still staring at Megatron, "Later, the teacher can hear you."

Starscream so desperately wanted to tell him that, that was the point, but she knew that would create questions, and so she held her tongue.

"Alright, later," she sighed.

Skyfire chuckled and gave her a kiss before going to take his seat.

Starscream took her seat and the bell rang. Students filed into the classroom and one by one Megatron began to assign them seats. They all groaned at this but took their new seats anyway. Once everyone was seated Megatron began the class.

"Alright, everyone we have a new student please welcome him to our school and class," Megatron said without enthusiasm.

Everyone turned and stared at Skyfire and greeted him.

"Okay, you'll have more time to socialize outside of class so quiet down," Megatron said annoyed.

Everyone soon quieted down and Megatron got started.

-oOo-

After class Starscream stayed and told Skyfire she'd catch up with him. When him and everyone else was gone Starscream closed the door and turned to Megatron.

Megatron raised a brow at her then leaned back in his chair beckoning her over.

Starscream walked to him and sat in his lap.

"Does this mean you've made your choice?" Megatron smirked.

"No, this means that I need something to...help me make a decision," she grinned straddling him.

Megatron chuckled placing his hands on her hips, "Don't worry," he said and added, "I can be very persuasive."

Starscream smiled biting her lip playfully, and Megatron slithered a hand up her back to press her forward and kiss her. Starscream rested her hands on his shoulders as she licked his lower lip.

Megatron chuckled into the kiss and thrust his tongue into Starscream's mouth exploring it. As he did he caressed her sides.

Starscream moaned softly and pressed herself up against Megatron.

Megatron growled in want and gripped Starscream's hips as he rolled up into her, making her moan again.

-oOo-

Optimus had been walking through the halls when he heard a strange noise. It sounded as if it was coming from his brother's classroom, and he hoped to God it wasn't what he saw before. Seeing his brother with a student making out was unacceptable, but he hoped that it was just a one-time thing and that he could forget it. He had really hoped.

When he walked up to the door he slowly opened it trying not to make it creak. Unfortunately, it did and when he looked in he saw an even more appalling sight. Starscream was straddling Megatron, and they were in a fierce lip lock. He noticed his brother opened his eyes and was glaring at him while he and Starscream kissed. Starscream didn't seem to notice, though.

-oOo-

Megatron had heard the door creak open and figured that maybe he was hearing things and that it was nothing, but he opened his eyes anyway. What he saw was his brother gaping at them. Megatron glared at Prime, and was thankful Starscream didn't seem to notice. He saw Prime give him a stern and disapproving look. Megatron rolled his eyes at him.

Prime shook his head and pointed at Megatron and then the door.

Megatron gave him the finger, and Prime narrowed his eyes before leaving.

Megatron ignored his brother and focused back on Starscream, "Starscream," he whispered between kisses, "There's no going back."

Starscream pulled back just enough so that their lips barely touched, "I'll do what I want."

Megatron growled again and gripped her hips harder. Through his pants he pressed his erection against her.

Starscream moaned and looked down, "I still have classes Megatron," She said almost breathless, "Just...just give me a detention or something."

"So your decision is yes?" Megatron asked raising a brow.

"No...you still need to persuade me," she grinned.

"I'll persuade you after school because you now have a detention."

"Wonderful," she chuckled.

Megatron moved a piece of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear, "You're...not a virgin are you?" he whispered seriously.

Starscream leaned back and looked at Megatron bewildered, "Well no, but I'm not a whore either."

Megatron rubbed her sides, "Good, I just wanted to make sure that I don't have to hold back," he chuckled and gave her one last kiss.

Starscream kissed back before slowly sliding out of his lap, "I'll see you later," she winked.

"You better," he smirked writing her a pass to class.

Starscream shook her head taking the pass and left.

Megatron smiled lazily sitting back in his chair before remembering his brother. He frowned slightly and stood leaving and going to the office. Megatron went straight to the principal's office and walked in closing the door and taking a seat across from his brother, Prime.

Prime looked up at him and frowned, "You're lucky I haven't reported you, and that's only because you're my brother, and I'm giving you a second chance. This is a warning Megatron so don't take it too lightly. Do NOT continue this relationship."

"There is no relationship Prime," Megatron said calmly.

"Not yet Megatron! So end this act of crime now! It's illegal Megatron and even more so because she's a minor!"

"Alright...I will," Megatron conceded, but in his mind he thought, 'The hell I will!'

Prime narrowed his eyes dangerously, "If I catch you again Megatron I will report you and have you fired."

"Yes, Prime I understand," Megatron sighed rolling his eyes.

"I mean it Megatron," Prime said sternly.

Megatron nodded and stood walking to the door.

"You may be my brother, and I may let you off on a lot of things, but this...this is too much," Prime said softly.

Megatron froze for a second then suppressed a sigh before leaving.

-oOo-

Starscream hardly paid attention in class, too jittery about this afternoon...that was until english came around.

Skyfire had taken notice of Starscream's mood change at lunch, but he didn't ask about it. When he noticed her mood had gotten even more excited in their last class, english, he finally asked, "What's got you all excited Star?"

Starscream had slipped from her daze and said, "Oh...um...I'm excited...that...my science class is going on a field trip to visit NASA."

"Oh," Skyfire said, "That's cool. That's definitely something to be excited about."

"Yeah...that's why I'm so excited," she said giving an unconvincing smile.

Skyfire raised a brow at her but shook his head.

-oOo-

When english ended Starscream was getting ready to head to Megatron's office until...

"You need a ride home Star?" Skyfire asked.

"No, I actually just remembered I got a detention and it's today," she replied quickly.

"Oh?" was his reply, "Why?"

"Because I...um...cussed out a teacher a while ago."

"Starscream!" He said shocked them chuckled, "Please control yourself."

Starscream gave him a half-hearted glare then a goodbye kiss, "I'll come by after detention."

"Alright beautiful I'll see you later," he said before leaving.

Once he was gone Starscream headed over to Megatron's classroom. When she walked in she saw no one at his desk. 'Where is he?' she thought. She walked in further and looked around. She plopped down in Megatron's chair and put her feet up on his desk crossing them.

"Just making yourself at home aren't you?" She heard someone chuckle.

She looked behind her to see Megatron coming out of the back closet, "Well I didn't know where you were."

He just chuckled again, "Now you do."

"So, she said, "Are we waiting till all the staff are gone?"

"No," he replied, "We're going to my house."

"W-what?"

"We're going to my house. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no, I just thought we'd be...doing it here,"

"No, I want it to be enjoyable," he grinned.

Starscream blushed lightly, "Oh, alright so...how do we leave without being seen?"

"Most teachers are still working, if we leave now we should be alright."

-oOo-

They were easily able to sneak out, and Megatron drove to his house. It was a large house right outside of the city.

"This! Is your house?" She asked stunned as he drove up and parked the car.

"He smirked," It sure is."

"This is amazing," She said stepping out.

"That...it is," Megatron said picking Starscream up bridal style.

Starscream instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do believe I'm capable of walking,"

"Yes, but this is more fun," he grinned devilishly.

Megatron opened the door carrying Starscream in and walked up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"Wow," she said, "A king-sized bed."

Megatron carried her over and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and settled himself between her legs.

****"Oh, this is going to be fun," Starscream grinned.

-oOo-

A/N Sorry that there's a cliff but just know the next chapter will be up soon and it's literally all sex and mixed feelings! XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N soooo I couldn't hold back I had to update but! Warning there is sex imagine that. I'm not the best and am new with writing sex scenes so

Please nice reviews thanks! :)

-oOo-

Megatron carried her over and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and settled himself between her legs.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Starscream grinned pulling Megatron down into a kiss.

Megatron kissed back running a hand down her side till he reached her hip and caressed it.

Starscream moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She smelled the scent of his cologne, which was a delicious smelling axe. She felt one of his hands slide up under her shirt and fondle her breast. She moaned as he even went further and slipped his hand under her bra. His hands were cold and warm at the same time, and her nipples hardened at his touch.

Megatron loved the feel of Starscream's breast in his hand. The soft and squishy flesh felt so right in his hand. He broke their kiss and reluctantly took his hand away sitting up. He unbuttoned his shirt revealing his hairless and sculpted chest and torso.

Starscream stared at him and couldn't resist the urge to touch him. She reached her hands up and felt his abs. She licked her lips unknowingly as she felt the definition of his well earned body.

Megatron smirked as she felt him up. When she finished he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

-oOo-

CENSORED GO TO MY BIO TO SEE WHAT SITES YOU CAN READ IT ON!

-oOo-

Starscream panted heavily clinging to Megatron. She hissed as he slowly pulled out to lay beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. Starscream rested her head on his chest and drew circles on it with her finger.

"That was quite persuasive," Starscream chuckled.

"Good," Megatron chuckled, "I told you I was persuasive," And he kissed the top of her head, "And I'm guessing you've finally made a decision?"

"Yes I have," she smiled, "And my decision is to stay with you in a sort-of secret relationship."

"Sort-of?"

"Well I am still in a relationship with Skyfire."

"Ah yes, and you still want to be with him don't you?"

Starscream thought about it because on one hand she really did love Skyfire, but look at what she had done. She lied and cheated on him. Could you really do that to someone you love? And Megatron...was he worth it? Was he worth a good relationship with Skyfire? She wanted to say no, but she found herself drifting towards yes for some unknown reason.

"Starscream are you going to answer me?"

"I've yet to decide whether you're worth my relationship with him. You have to prove that you are."

"Haven't I already?"

"More than just sex Megatron."

"You want an actual relationship with me?"

"...Maybe."

"Yeah," Megatron chuckled, "Maybe,"

Starscream gave a soft laugh and closed her eyes, and soon drifted off into a light sleep.

Megatron looked down and watched her absentmindedly stroking her side. He felt her shiver a little and pulled the covers over them.

"You really are something else. I've flirted and had many women, but I've never felt so possessive and so complete with them like I do you. I think...I may be falling in love with you Starscream," he whispered not knowing Starscream had woken a bit and heard him before falling back asleep with a smile.

-oOo-

A/N soooo let me know what you think! Thanks guys love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

OK really short chapter I know and I'm sorry but I promise chapter eight will make up for it! :)

-oOo-

"You really are something else. I've flirted and had many women, but I've never felt so possessive and so complete with them like I do you. I think...I may be falling in love with you Starscream," he whispered not knowing Starscream had woken a bit and heard him before falling back asleep with a smile.

-oOo-

When Starscream woke up she was briefly aware of her whereabouts. She slowly cracked open her eyes and blinked them a few times. She felt a warm, and muscular body pressed against her back with an arm wrapped around her middle. She smiled lazily thinking of what they had done and how good it was. She heard a soft snore from behind her and chuckled lightly turning in Megatron's embrace to face him. She stared at the sharp yet soft features of his face as he slept and smiled a little.

"Is it bad to want you so much when I'm with Sky?" She whispered to no one.

She was greeted with another soft snore from Megatron, which made her chuckle again. She leaned towards him a little and gave him a quick peck on the lips. That made him stir a little and he blinked his eyes tiredly till they were fully open.

Megatron smiled, "You're a nice sight to wake up to."

"Yes, I do love compliments, thank you," she grinned.

Megatron chuckled and sat up a little leaning against the headboard. He planted an arm around Starscream's waist as she sat up too and leaned on him. She gave a small, content sigh relaxing. Then her eyes widened, and she sprang from Megatron's hold and off the bed. She hurriedly put on her clothes, but made sure to keep them looking nice and not so messed up.

Megatron quirked a brow, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go! What time is it?"

"It's a quarter till six," he replied.

"What!? Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Why the rush?"

"I told Sky I'd see him after detention! Detentions only last an hour!"

"Not my detention," he smirked winking at her.

"Not funny," she hissed glaring at him then added, "Can I have a ride?"

Megatron just stared at her thinking then let a wide grin spread across his face, "Of course but..." he said holding up his index finger, "Only if you stay over for the weekend."

"What? But I can't!"

"Do you want a ride?"

Starscream sighed, "Yes, yes I'll find away."

Megatron chuckled and stood up stretching still naked.

Starscream smiled a little and said, "Come on I got to go."

Megatron walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "I guess I have to give you back."

Starscream leaned up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, "We'll have this weekend."

Megatron rubbed the small of her back, "Yes, we will."

-oOo-

Megatron drove her to an alley a block away from her house.

Starscream went to get out before Megatron pulled her into a kiss. She gladly kissed back then pulled away reluctantly, "I'll see you in class."

"Yeah...and after," he smirked.

Starscream just chuckled and shook her head getting out.

-oOo-

When she got home Warp was all over her.

"Where were you!?"

"I had detention."

"Since when?"

"Since I cussed Mr. Megatron out."

"Again?"

Starscream nodded, and Warp shook his head, "That still doesn't explain why you got home two hours after detention gets out."

Starscream rolled her eyes, "It's a long walk home, and I stopped to get my prescription filled for my birth control."

"Mhmm," Warp said unconvinced and crossed his arms.

Starscream scoffed, "I don't care if you believe me or not, besides I have to go see Skyfire."

"You're going to hurt him Screamer," Warp said seriously.

Starscream turned away and sighed whispering, "I know."

Warp patted her back, "Hey, I know you don't want to, but if you like someone else more you shouldn't lead him on."

Starscream thought about it a little before leaving to go to Skyfire's.

When she reached his apartment she knocked on the door.

Skyfire answered and smiled a little, "A little lated don't you think?"

"Sorry, the walk was long and I got my prescription filled."

"Ah, I see," he said letting her in and closing the door, "By the way my parents aren't home."

Starscream chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I guess that means we have a little free time."

Skyfire's smile broadened and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Starscream kissed back but couldn't help wishing it was Megatron instead. She tried to diminish the thought so she pulled back and said, "Let's just do it."

Skyfire gave her a questioning look but lead her back to his room and laid her on the bed. He situated himself on top of her between her legs and kissed her.

Starscream didn't know why she started to feel uncomfortable because she'd done it with him before. In fact, Skyfire was her first. But, by no means was he the only before Megatron, though. Whenever, they broke up Starscream had managed to get a pair of twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Now, that was a double wammy, and a good one at that. As fun as they were, they were also conceded assholes. Then there was...

"Starscream?"

Starscream looked at skyfire coming out of her daze, "Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh...um...yeah."

Skyfire looked at her unconvinced, "Starscream maybe we shouldn't do it today."

Starscream sighed, "I'm fine Sky."

"No...you're not."

"Yes, I am. I just spaced out a little."

"Starscream you don't space out, something's wrong."

"Skyfire! I. Am. Ok."

"NO, you're not!"

"Yes I am. Let's just do it, okay?"

"Why? Why do you want to do it so bad?"

"Dammit Skyfire just fuck me already!"

"It's that damned teacher Megatron isn't it!?"

Starscream froze, "W-what?"

-oOo-

A/N you like that? Cliffhanger right? haha! Have fun thinking what's going to happen! :D aaaaanyways, review review review! Whenever I get reviews whether good or bad (Hopefully good) it gives me such inspiration and makes me want to continue. Even if it's just one review it will let me know that at least someone still wants to read this! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N well it's the 8th chapter! Yay! I don't know if I'm happy with it but meh whatever...anyway read and review!

-oOo-

"It's that damned teacher Megatron isn't it?!"

Starscream froze, "W-what?"

-oOo-

"I said it's that damned teacher! I saw the way he looked at you in class Starscream, and I saw the way you looked at him! Others may not see it, but I do! You fucking like him, and what's worse is he likes you! He's a sick bastard for even thinking of a student like that!"

"Shutup! You don't know anything!"

"You didn't even deny it! I bet you already fucked him! God, why did I ever get back with you, you're just a whore and a slut!"

"Shutup Skyfire! I'm not a whore or a slut, and yes I fucked him, and he was great! He's bigger and better!" Starscream yelled frustrated realizing too late what she had said.

Skyfire growled and raised his hand before bringing it down and smacking her hard.

Starscream's head was thrust to the side from the force of the smack. She felt pain radiate through her cheek, and tears bubbled to the surface of her eyes.

Skyfire's mouth was agape, and he stared shocked at Starscream. He couldn't believe that he had just struck her. He was just in such a raging, blinding fury that he wasn't thinking clearly.

"St-Starscream?" He asked quietly.

Starscream didn't answer and began to shiver as tears threatened to fall.

Skyfire moved off of Starscream and gently touched her cheek.

Starscream flinched away and jumped from the bed.

"Starscream...Starscream I'm so sorry! I...I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking straight! You know I love you and..."

"No!" Starscream yelled cutting him off, "No...I hate you! Fuck you Sky! We're done!"

"Starscream please!"

Starscream ignored him and walked to the door. She was about to open it before Skyfire grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him and pushed her back against the door.

"You listen to me bitch," he whispered maliciously, "You can break up with me, but know that I'm going to have Megatron fired."

Starscream's eyes widened, "Skyfire please! Don't!"

Skyfire sighed, "Starscream I don't want to hurt you..."

"Then don't! Skyfire I...I love him!"

Skyfire stared at her shocked as if she had said she had cancer, "You...love him?"

"Yes, Sky I do! I know..."

"Liar! You love me! Only me! I love you! Only you!"

"Sky...I do love you but...you hit me," She said quietly.

Skyfire backed away from her and shook his head, "you're so stupid Starscream. You actually think he might have actual feelings for you? He's just using you for you're body. So...I won't tell...yet, but when he breaks your heart you'll come back to me looking for comfort, and I'll be here waiting, ready to tell you I told you so."

Starscream scoffed, "Goodbye Skyfire," she said then left. She didn't walk home she just wondered around the city.

She didn't wonder anywhere in particular just kept going wherever her feet lead her. As she walked she heard a rumble of thunder and sighed knowing what was to come.

A few minutes later it began to poor rain, but Starscream just continued walking as her clothes began to soak. By the time she decided to go inside somewhere she was drenched. The little coffee shop would suffice, though, until the rain calmed.

Starscream went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was soaked with wet strands sticking to her face. Her wet clothes were beginning to make her shiver, and she looked deathly pale. She sighed and held herself rubbing her arms trying to have a little warmth, but to no avail.

She rung out her hair the best she could before leaving the bathroom and going to sit down at a booth in the corner at the back of the shop. She looked out the window seeing the rain was becoming heavier. She drew her feet up onto the booth and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

The sky began to darken aside from how dark it was already, and Starscream could see that the rain wasn't stopping anytime soon.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it she dozed off.

-oOo-

Someone was saying her name.

"Starscream?"

She opened her eyes a little.

"Starscream?"

She thought it was...but how would he know?

"Starscream?"

"...Megatron?"

"What're you doing?"

"Obviously I'm sitting here," she said lifting her head to look at him.

"Starscream it's ten at night and you're soaked what..." He said trailing off noticing the bruise forming on her cheek, "Starscream what happened?"

"Nothing...I broke up with Skyfire."

"He did this to you?"

Starscream hesitated before nodding, and she saw how Megatron's lips tightened.

"Megatron, what are you doing here?" She said changing the subject.

"I come here everyday what're you doing here?"

"It's raining," she said looking out the window to see that it, in fact, was still raining hard.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Starscream thought about it, "I don't want to go home right now."

Megatron sighed and rubbed his face, "do you want to come over?"

Starscream nodded a little unsure of why she didn't just say yes to the ride home.

Megatron held out a hand to help her up, and Starscream took it standing. They walked out before running to Megatron's car and got in.

Megatron drove to his house, and before they got out Megatron looked at Starscream seriously and said, "Does he know?"

Starscream didn't look at him but looked down at her lap whispering a quiet, "yes."

Megatron gave a small growl getting out, and Starscream was a little more than afraid. She left the car and walked to the door going in.

"You're soaked. Just strip right there, and I'll get you some clothes," Megatron said walking in behind her closing the door and going up to his room.

Starscream felt relieved once her wet clothes were off, but she was still freezing and shivering.

Megatron soon came back with a towel, a tee and sweatpants, "If you want you can take a bath or shower," he offered.

Starscream shook her head taking the towel and drying off before putting on the tee and sweatpants, "Thanks."

"Anything for my girl," he grinned.

Starscream smiled a little, "All yours now."

"Make yourself at home," he said before going back up to his room to get changed. About a minute later he returned in pajama pants and a white tee.

Starscream was sitting on the couch, feet pulled up to her chest. Megatron walked over and sat beside her pulling her into his lap. She leaned on him as he grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Starscream and himself.

"You ok now?" He asked.

"Mhmm," she said snuggling into him.

Megatron chuckled and stroked her wet hair softly, "Have you eaten at all?"

"No," she replied now thinking of how hungry she was.

"Alright then let's eat," he said.

"But I like sitting on you it's comfortable," she whined.

Megatron shook his head and stood up holding her, "Do you want me to carry you to the kitchen?"

She nodded like a child would and it made him laugh a little. He carried her there then set her down on a chair, "What would you like to eat?" He asked.

Starscream stood from the chair and walked over, "What do you have?"

"I have some left over lasagna or some steak we could cook."

"Steak sounds good," she said and opened his refrigerator looking for the steak before pulling it out.

Megatron chuckled and said, "You gonna cook for me woman?"

Starscream gave him a light glare, "No you're going to help me."

Megatron walked over and took the steak from her setting it down before kissing her, "You should probably have an ice pack on your cheek."

Starscream sighed, "I didn't know it was that bad."

"He's lucky he's a student," Megatron growled.

Starscream kissed him again, "It's okay now. It's just me and you," she said trying to ease his anger.

It seemed to work as he rubbed her sides softly and kissed back.

Starscream wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back a little, "In the kitchen?"

Megatron shook his head, "No, I just wanted to kiss your beautiful face Starscream. We're going to eat, and then you're either going home like you should or go to bed."

Starscream was a little surprised but happy that he didn't just want sex from her, "Alright, but this weekend we're definitely doing it in the kitchen," she grinned.

Megatron smirked, "Cum on our food? If you insist."

Starscream laughed lightly giving him another kiss, "Best get started on this steak."

-oOo-

Starscream yawned as she finished her steak.

"Tired?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah," she replied standing.

"Do you want to to home?"

"...No."

"You should probably call your mom and tell he you're staying at a friend's then."

"I will," she said walking over to her dampish clothes and took out her cell. There were five missed calls from Skyfire,three from Warp, and ten from Stardust.

Starscream felt bad, her mom must be worried sick. She dialed the number and called her.

"Starscream?! Is that you?! Where have you been!" Stardust asked worriedly.

"Mom please I'm ok I promise I'm just staying over at a friends house."

"On a school night?"

"Is that ok?"

"As long as you get to school, but Starscream sweetie please don't ever scare me like that."

"I'm sorry mom I'll try."

"Alright sweetie I'm just glad you're safe have a good time I love you."

"Thanks and I love you too mom bye," Starscream said before hanging up.

"Well that's done," she sighed.

"You ready for bed?"

"Yeah," she yawned.

Megatron chuckled and picked her up carrying her to his room. He laid her down before laying down himself. He pulled the blankets up over them, and Starscream snuggled him resting her head on his chest. Megatron wrapped an arm around her holding her close, "Sleep well," he said.

"You too," she replied closing her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

Megatron watched her sleep and smiled softly before going to sleep himself.

-oOo-

It was about four thirty in the morning when Megatron woke up. He carefully got up without waking Starscream and went downstairs. He picked up her damp clothes and put them in the dryer. He then went to his personal gym and began his daily workout.

Starscream woke up around five hearing noises. She got up and walked around till she found the source of noise, which turned out to be Megatron on the treadmill. She leaned against the doorway, "Well hey there."

Megatron looked at her as he ran and smirked, "Good morning."

"Very early morning," Starscream said walking in.

"Early for you," he chuckled as he slowed to a stop. He got off the treadmill and wiped off his neck with a small towel.

Starscream watched him, "Wanna get a shower?"

Megatron raised a brow, "Together?"

"Yes, together! You've already seen me naked!"

Megatron chuckled lightly, "I don't see why not."

Starscream grinned and grabbed his hand, "Let's go sweaty."

Megatron laughed walking beside her to the bathroom. He turned the shower on to a medium hot setting and began stripping.

Starscream took off the tee and sweat pants and jumped in the shower.

Megatron got in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her so her back was pressed against his chest and kissed her neck.

Starscream tilted her head for him and held on to his hands around her waist. She smiled as he interlaced their fingers, "So...I guess we're in a secret relationship huh?" She asked.

Megatron stopped kissing her neck, and Starscream turned her head to look at him. They stared at each other for a minute before Megatron kissed her saying, "Yes Starscream we are."

Starscream let his hands go, turning in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Megatron held her close then pulled back resting his forehead against hers, "Mine."

Though, it was one small word, they still hardly knew each other it made Starscream tingle all over and she smiled saying, "Yours."

Megatron grinned, "Soon enough I'll be telling you I love you, and asking you to come live with me."

Starscream stared at him, "One, don't say that because I really like you, and two I don't think my mom would be okay with me living with my teacher."

Megatron chuckled, "Fine, Starscream then I'll just tell you that I love you now and that you can move in when you turn eighteen."

"I kind of wish that were true," she sighed.

"It is true Starscream, and you're a fool not to notice."

"...So when we first had sex it wasn't just a dream when you said that stuff about me being the only girl out of many who makes you feel complete?"

Megatron looked at her shocked, "You were up?"

"Barely," she chuckled, and Megatron kissed her placing one hand on the back of her neck and the other one on the small of her back.

Starscream kissed back, "Megatron I love you."

"I love you too my Star."

-oOo-

A/N sooooooo please review review review! I gotta know guys! Let me know! If you have ideas for the story teeeeeell meeeeeeee!


	9. Fuck haters!

Alright so because of my amazing fans who have reached out to me here's the scoop...I'm not going quit writing my story no matter what rude prick assholes think. I'm sorry to all my fans that I scared you. Your comments and reviews really helped me so...heed my warning anyone and everyone.

WARNING: Underage sex! It's a 17 year old with a 27 year old so get over it! Shit happens in real life! If you can't deal with that for whatever reason DON'T READ AND DON'T REVIEW! I DON'T WANT YOUR FLAMES AND BULLSHIT!

FUCK ALL HATERS, FLAMERS, AND ASSHOLE SHITFACE COCKSUCKER MOTHERFUCKERS!

I won't shit on your day if you don't shit on mine!

Constructive, and I mean it! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome to help my story but that's it!

love yours truly,

Supergirl95

p.s.

i know I overreacted with saying I'm not writing anymore but honestly you guys really changed my mind with your reviews and PMs. Big thanks to ironhideandratchet4ever, gajeel-rocks, 2 very nice guest, sakiko of soleana, darriangarcia, gianella12 (my friend), zrexheartz, and darkrai842. Without your reviews and PMs I think I really would've stopped writing.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the school week went by alright for Starscream, save a few glares and small awkward conversations in English with Skyfire, but she was too excited to care about that since the weekend had finally arrived.

-oOo-

FRIDAY

"Mom!" Starscream yelled as she walked downstairs with a bag of clothes, "I'm leaving for Arcee's!"

"Oh okay sweetie," Stardust smiled walking out of the kitchen, "I hope you have a fun time there, and you said you're going to be there the whole weekend, right?"

Starscream nodded, "And you know just to call my cell because they don't have a landline?"

"Yes you've told me twenty times," Stardust chuckled exaggerating.

"Alright mom bye," Starscream waved leaving.

-oOo-

Megatron waited for Starscream in the alley he dropped her off in after their first time.

He saw Starscream come around the corner and grinned, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself," she chuckled putting her bags in the back and got in.

Megatron drove back to his place and took Starscream's bags from the back carrying them inside and up to his room.

Starscream went to his bathroom with her purse and locked the door. She pulled out a two piece lingerie outfit. The top was a long dark red shirt with skinny straps for sleeves that tied at her chest leaving her torso on display. The bottoms were a match to the top, but fitted underwear. She stripped herself of clothes and put the lingerie on. She peeked out the bathroom door then walked out and crept up the stairs.

Megatron heard her footsteps and turned around as she walked into his room. His eyes fell on her almost completely exposed body, he grinned.

Starscream smiled and gave a small chuckle as she slowly and sensually walked over to him. She pressed herself up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Megatron put his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him. He let one hand drift down to her ass and fondled it.

Starscream chuckled again and kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair playing with it.

Megatron smirked into the kiss and slid both hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her up.

Starscream giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Megatron carried her over to the bed and laid her down nestling himself between her legs.

-oOo-

CENSORED FOR look at my bio for uncensored.

-oOo-

Starscream hummed softly resting her head on his chest, "That was fun."

"Yes it always is," Megatron chuckled kissing the top of her head. He reached for the nightstand grabbing the remote turning the tv on.

Starscream yawned a little and sat up.

"What're you doing?" Megatron asked.

Starscream got off the bed, "Downstairs to get a drink," she said still undressed except for the untied top.

"Get me a Smirnoff," he grinned.

Starscream rolled her eyes and left going downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a Seagram strawberry daiquiri and Megatron a Smirnoff. She thought she heard a door open and close and figured it was coming from upstairs until she heard footsteps coming from the hall and not the stairs. She quickly tied her top back together and crouched down hiding behind the bar in the middle of the kitchen.

"Megatron?" Someone yelled...someone very familiar.

Megatron's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled his pants and shirt on. He ran out the door and down the stairs, "Prime? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Did you forget it's Dad's birthday weekend or something because you know we always come to your house for the party," Prime responded.

"Fuck I completely forgot," Megatron sighed, "Who's all coming this year?"

"Me, dad, and you pretty much. Oh, and his one friend Cyclonus, and I think Scourge."

Megatron groaned, "Great."

"Hey come on it happens everywhere."

"Yeah, yeah I know I just forgot," he said then added, "But why are you here so early?"

"Oh, dad's on his way here already and will be here in a few, and I'll be right back I got to go to the bathroom," Prime said as he left the room going to the bathroom.

Megatron watched him go before running to the kitchen, "Starscream?" He said quietly.

"Megatron what the hell?!" She hissed.

"I forgot shutup now come on and get upstairs."

Starscream stood and ran to the hall running up the stairs to Megatron's room. She sighed as she plopped down on his bed.

Megatron soon came up, "Listen I'll need you to stay up here while my family's here."

"I figured," she pouted and crossed her arms.

Megatron chuckled and leaned over the bed kissing her, "I'll be back later just let me get them drunk enough."

Starscream tried not to laugh, "Alright I'll see you then I guess."

Megatron grinned before leaving and closing the door. He headed back downstairs

"Boys!" Megatron heard someone say, "Wish your dead father, Galvatron, a happy birthday!"

-oOo-

A/N so for real I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's been hell! I mean HELL! Aaaaaanyway my story is currently only really published on archiveofourown for now! It'll be on the others soon.

BTW anyone know what otakon is? Anyone going? I'm going! Weirdos unite! XD


End file.
